moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shraxx
Appearance Certainly Shraxx would not stand out in a crowd since she bears typical sin'dorei features. She stands at an average five feet, six inches. Her oval face is framed by dark tendrils of slightly wavy hair that fall just past her shoulders. Her viridian eyes hold a fierceness during battle, and an alluring warmness when in the company of those she cares for. Due to years of training and participation in the war, Shraxx has her fair share of scars. Though there are none too special, she has a few marks of what were once deep gashes in her back. Fainter, less noticeable lines are scattered around her body. Almost everywhere one would look, lean muscles ripple under her pallid skin. Times of scouting and having the need for quick movement, the muscles in Shraxx's legs are more prominent than anywhere else on her body. Her thighs and calves are almost thick with power and precision while her arms are slender and lithe, sometimes giving her a willowy appearance. History WIP Personality WIP Relationships '''Erandel and Sonalyiah Sunsorrow: '''Shraxx's parents, assumed to be alive. Even though she holds a high regard for them, they don't visit each other often. Despite being far away from them most of the time, Shraxx feels that there is some tension between them, most likely due to her brother's death. '''Serayn Sunsorrow: '''Shraxx's older brother and best friend, deceased. Serayn was Shraxx's first companion and instructor. Growing up, the two were inseparable. She looked up to him more than anyone else and strove to be like him. He was the first to teach her how to wield weapons and often let her practice on him. One year before the Third War, Serayn was assigned a post near the border of what is presently the Ghostlands. Shraxx was disappointed to have lost a lot of time with her brother, but understood the responsibility that came with duty. When he was killed during the scourge invasion of Quel'thalas, Shraxx was heartbroken. She still carries the guilt, truly believing that had she chosen to take up arms instead of fleeing with her parents, she would have been able to save him. '''Belaris Delenada: '''Leader of the Shadarim. Only weeks after meeting Belaris for the first time, Shraxx was assigned ambassador to Brill and the Shadarim. Though it was supposed to be a business arrangement, she found herself using her title as an excuse to drink with Belaris. She treated him to ale whenever she got the chance and the two became close very quickly. They were constantly together in the field as well as off; his presence always brightened her smile and ensured a spring in her step. After a time of making a stop to Brill routine in her day, she noticed a drastic change in the way she felt while she was around him. Shraxx accepted the fact that she was in love with him immediately, but before she could admit it, he was slain by an assassin. A part of her died along with Belaris and she swore to one day seek vengeance for her fallen counterpart. Shortly after his death, Shraxx was temporarily relieved of her ambassador status. To this day, she often daydreams about what it would be been like if she had reached him earlier and continues to respect, love, and remember Belaris, having zero tolerance for anyone who speaks badly of him. '''Bellafaere Ren'jashi: '''Shraxx's best friend and confidant. From the moment the two women met, it would only be a matter of time before they were once again reduced to giggling young girls when together. Shraxx deeply respects and cares for Bellafaere, speaking of things with her that she would trust with limited people. They were always on the same page with each other, understanding and kind when they needed one another. Bellafaere was at Shraxx's side for most of her depression surrounding Belaris' death and spoke words of comfort and wisdom until the tears stopped. If it came down to it, Shraxx would lay her life on the line or even sacrifice it for her friend, something that can rarely be said of her. '''Annexious Bloodfury: '''Idiot. That was the single word that Shraxx always used to describe the Blood Knight. Though she couldn't deny that he was a strong, brave leader, the fact would always remain that he was a completely insufferable moron. Despite this, she and Annexious formed a close bond that often bordered romance. She felt guilty that he would spend more time on the field and with her than his own wife, but she felt at ease when he was around. A part of her was likely in love with him at one point, but that's something she would never admit to. Just as her heart was beginning to heal, Annexious and some of his men were supposedly killed by the Alliance during a skirmish in an unknown location. Shraxx all but went mad after hearing the news, resigning to the apparent fact that anyone she loves ends up dead. Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:Blood Elf